poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawl on the Pokemon Tournament Part 1/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Brawl on the Pokemon Tournament Part 1 on Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Ash Ketchum: '''So what are we doing? - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: This Pokemon stadium is so huge! Tino Tonitini: Yeah, there could be strong Pokemon trainers around here. (Then we see a mysterious silhouetted person watching the heroes and then leaves) Lor McQuarrie: '''Who is that guy? '''Max Taylor: Did you see something, Lor? Lor McQuarrie: I thought I saw a mysterious person in the shadows and then he's gone now. Ash Ketchum: '''That mysterious guy reminds me of that guy I battled in the Lily of the Valley Conference. '''Fred Jones: '''What do you mean, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Never mind. I’ll tell you guys about this later. '''Eddy: '''Here we go again. (Later at lunch) '''Arnold Perlstein: '''So who’s this Tobias you're talking about? '''Ash Ketchum: He's a Pokemon trainer I encountered him back in Sinnoh. He has two Pokemon are Darkrai and Latios. Dawn: '''He was now Ash’s new rival when Ash lost to him in the semifinals. '''Double-D: '''But look on the bright side, Ash's Sceptile became the only Pokemon to defeat Darkrai. Unfortunately, Pikachu tied with Latios, but Ash lost six Pokémon and got eliminated from the competition. '''Ash Ketchum: '''But I made it all the way to the Top 4. And I will never forget that battle. '''Phoebe Terese: '''We’re so sorry about that, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Phoebe. I wish I would see that Tobias. (Later that night) - - - - (Now we go to everyone sleeping in the hotel as Ash and Tino were wondering about the mysterious trainer) Ash Ketchum: Tino Tonitini: - - - (The next day) - - - (As Tai and Sora continues to walk suddenly they walk past and stops to see a mysterious trainer walking past them) '''Tai Kamiya: It's the mysterious trainer. Agumon: What do we do now? Tai Kamiya: Run after him. (Tai and Agumon runs off) Sora Takenouchi: Tai, wait! (Sora and Biyomon runs off to follow the mysterious Pokemon trainer too) Tai Kamiya: Where did he go? Biyomon: Over there! (They see the mysterious Pokemon trainer walking in the alley) Sora Takenouchi: Hey! Stop! Tai Kamiya: After him! (Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon followed him, as they made it to the alleyway only to discover the mysterious Pokemon trainer disappeared into the darkness) Tai Kamiya: '''He’s gone. '''Agumon: Where'd he go? - - - (Suddenly a massive net came down snagging everyone's Pokemon) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Team Rocket laughs inside their robot) Tino Tonitini: Who did this? (The motto starts) - - - - - - - Ash & Tino: Team Rocket! Tai Kamiya: Not you again! - - Jessie: I think it's time for our flying lessons. Max Taylor: Uh, oh! (The robot moves it's arms to hit the heroes and so as the other trainers) Jessie: Now hold still while I prepare to introduce you twerps travelers to the moon! ???: Hyper Beam now! (Suddenly a Hyper Beam attack appears destroying the robots arms) Ash Ketchum: What was that? (Then a mysterious shadowy figure appears flying around the sky and then flies back to it's trainer, it was Rayquaza but a shiny version of it) Lor McQuarrie: Who is that guy? Tino Tonitini: Oh my gosh! That's Rayquaza! Tish Katsufrakis: Look at it's color. Zoe Drake: A shiny Rayquaza! - - Jessie: Who are you? Get out of sight! James: Yeah, go away you creep! Meowth: Yeah what they said! ???: Rayquaza, use Ice Beam! (Shiny Rayquaza fires ice beam freezing the robot but freezes Team Rocket as well) ???: Now use Dragon Claw to cut the net. (Shiny Rayquaza uses it's claws to slice the net and free the trainer's Pokemon) - - ???: Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! (Shiny Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam and destroys the robot sending Team Rocket flying) Jessie: So close. James: We we’re so close. Meowth: Things never go our way. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (Ding) - - - - Dawn: Who are you? ???: My name is Leon. Ash Ketchum: Leon? So your the mysterious trainer many people and us witness you before. Leon: Yes. Everybody doesn't see me. Until you guys sees me. - - - Tino Tonitini: Leon I challenge you for a battle. Leon: It's a deal. - - Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles